


Just another day at the office

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, How to cure boredom in a meeting, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, mythea, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What games had Mycroft planned for the day? He had teased once during sex about making her have an orgasm during a meeting by using a remote controlled toy, surely he wouldn’t actually go through with such a filthy plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at the office

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add to the lack of Mythea in the world.

_Wear them. I’ll be checking._

__Anthea was used to little surprises like this, Mycroft often had miscellaneous parcels delivered to her since their relationship added a physical element. Usually it was lingerie, sometimes an outfit for work, once or twice it was even jewellery, Mycroft spoilt her. Today’s treat was stunning, a beautiful black lace corset with red detailing, knickers to match and stockings to complete the look. It was going to be utterly tempting to wear them all day, to wait for the moment he demanded she strip and the glorious lust filled sex that followed._ _

__She took her time getting dressed, the silk and lace of the corset brushing her skin, images of Mycroft tearing it back off filling her head and already she knew the underwear was bound to be wet by the time he finally took her. As she lifted the panties from the box she found a further surprise, a small egg shaped vibrator with a simple note, _'Insert.'___

____What games had Mycroft planned for the day? He had teased once during sex about making her have an orgasm during a meeting by using a remote controlled toy, surely he wouldn’t actually go through with such a filthy plan? The idea trilled and titillated her, even if it was just a tease it was still enough to turn her on and make her crave those big, strong hands on her body._ _ _ _

____Anthea lay on the bed and ran her hand down the corset, spread her legs and inserted the egg. It took far too much willpower not to touch herself and to actually get back up and continue getting ready for work. “Mycroft Holmes, he’ll be the death of me.” She thought as she slipped into her fitted skirt and blouse._ _ _ _

____The work day passed rather mundanely, though Anthea was impatient, she knew it was only a matter of time before Mycroft summoned her for more than just her regular duties. He was the master of the tease, each time he said her name she felt the shiver run through her spine and all day on his desk sat a small remote that Anthea was convinced linked to the toy she had inside her._ _ _ _

____The relief never came, the meeting with the Chancellor of the Exchequer, however, did._ _ _ _

____Anthea couldn’t stop her mind from wandering during the meeting, it always did when the topic was so boring and it helped to control her disgust each time the lecherous man tried to flirt with her, but his lust for a pretty girl always helped Mycroft, the Chancellor rarely paid attention the Mycroft’s demands when Anthea flashed a smile or he caught a glimpse of a bit of her thigh. She thought about the rest of the day, the meetings and work Mycroft had, how she had to reschedule a meeting with the Prime Minister and the work she had to do herself before she could leave the office. A sudden buzz shocked her back to the room and biting the inside of her lip was all she could do not to moan. Mycroft’s face was stoney as ever, no signs of what he had just done but Anthea could feel the egg pulsing away inside her, very very lightly._ _ _ _

____Mycroft completely ignored the look Anthea shot him, he simply continued with the meeting with his usual grace and dignity. Her scowl was punished with the speed of vibrations increasing. She still had a job to do, still had to take the notes and be professional, Mycroft just wasn’t making it very easy for her at the moment. A deep breath was needed, maybe two, but she managed to continue and keep her face clear of the pleasure currently filling her._ _ _ _

____The countries budget was thrashed out and, as if planned, the moment the Chancellor talked of increases the speed of the vibrator increased too. Anthea felt her muscles clench around it, her clit throbbing and each look at Mycroft made it worse, she wanted him, needed him, had to have him. Now._ _ _ _

____Mycroft directed a question at her, that bastard was teasing her and answering with no waver in her voice was extremely difficult._ _ _ _

____“You look a little flushed, Anthea, are you alright?” She could swear there was a hint of a smirk playing on his lips as everyone turned to look at her._ _ _ _

____“Fine, Sir, just a little warm.” Anthea reached forward and took a sip of her water as if to show an attempt at cooling herself, almost dropping the glass when the buzzing in her groin increased again._ _ _ _

____The meeting continued, Anthea was falling apart beneath her composed exterior, the pleasure was overwhelming and her body was telling her how close it was to an orgasm. She nearly jumped from her seat in relief at Mycroft’s words. “I think we’ll pause there and have a break, shall we?”_ _ _ _

____Everyone cleared the room and Mycroft locked the door. “Problem, darling?”_ _ _ _

____Anthea gripped the arms of the chair and threw her head back, “You terrible, terrible man.” Her words were breathy as her body surrendered to the pleasure._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the vibrations stopped and Anthea’s eyes flew open to stare at her boss. Mycroft said nothing and simply stepped closer, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers as he stood in front of her. Anthea obliged and reached in to his underwear to release his cock, surprised at the addition of a stainless steel cock ring._ _ _ _

____Mycroft chuckled, “Well, I couldn’t exactly run the risk of arousal myself now, could I?”_ _ _ _

____He gave a groan of relief as the ring was removed and his erection grew, Anthea wasting no time with teasing, took the length into her mouth and began pleasuring her boss. The vibrations resumed as she sucked his cock, dragging her tongue along the underside, massaging his testicles as she performed. Each time he bucked his hips he increased the vibrations until Anthea couldn’t hold back any longer. With a moan around the man’s cock, she came, body shuddering as the orgasm took over, forcing Mycroft’s shaft further down her throat as the ecstasy and relief flooded her body. The vibrations from her moan pushed Mycroft over the edge and he came in her mouth, Anthea swallowing every salty drop and licking him clean._ _ _ _

____“Wow…that was…fuck. You’re a filthy man, Mr Holmes.”_ _ _ _

____“And you wouldn’t change me for the world, would you, my dear?”_ _ _ _

____Anthea smiled, “Never.”_ _ _ _


End file.
